Mayhem in Mexico
by 3OfAKind
Summary: The famous last words of BB "Dudes next time we're goin' to Mexico!" Well 3OfAKind has taken this challenge and is writing a story of the Titans and our OC travleing to Mexico for vacation! Many pairings! BBxRae based! R&R!
1. I'm Not That Girl

Emma: So, here I am in the brink of my school year and with no homework. I have to say I am thoroughly amazed and bored out of my mind. I actually turned to watching Grey's Anatomy re-runs to pass the time! Anyway, away from my random tangent, Olivia and I have had another twin moment; we were talking about how in the end of **Trouble in Tokyo**, Beast Boy said "Okay dudes but next time, we're goin to Mexico!" and how that would be cool to play off of. Of course we both then, at the same time, go "Holy crap! A Mayhem in Mexico story!" and laughed. So, here we are doing what I bet so many people have pondered doing in their minds. A play off of the Titans vacationing to Mexico City two years after Tokyo, of course we'll be including our OC Falcon, Bohusk, A.J., Joy, Aaron, and Swift and The Titans East will be vacationing with them! SO, we don't own anything (we will someday though!) so enjoy!

Mayhem in Mexico

Chapter 1: I'm Not That Girl

Raven reclined back in the seat of the T-Ship and sighed, plugging her ear buds into her ear of the purple iPod she'd received for her birthday from the team. She watched the group through her window as they flew over the water, heading towards Mexico City. Raven grinned; they were actually going to Mexico City for a vacation! Beast Boy, AJ and Falcon had pestered Robin and showed him the brochure repeatedly for over three months before he gave in once Star agreed it was time for a vacation. Raven closed her eyes and let the music wash over her.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:  
_

Raven groaned; a perfect song for her situation, a song about lost love on the anniversary of Melchior… Lovely choice of fate, the world must love the half demon. She stared out the window and watched Bohusk tease Nessa from their shared compartment to her left. Robin and Starfire were to her right, laughing and Raven watched them kiss gently. The couple had grown closer by the day since the Tokyo trip; Raven was happy for tem, but it made her envious for someone she could love too. Cyborg was talking on his communicator, to Bumble Bee and smiled as Raven watched him; the metal man loved the Titans East's leader, he just hadn't admitted it yet. Raven stared at last into her rearview mirror and watched as Beast Boy read in his compartment behind her. He looked up and smiled at Raven as he caught her amethyst eyes.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Beast Boy had once had Terra, a beautiful girl with blue eyes, a lithe body, and long blonde hair. Raven touched the ends of her own short purple locks and frowned. Beast Boy waved his cell phone at Raven and she reached into her pocket to take out her own purple Sidekick. Cyborg had bought each team mate a new cell phone for Christmas so they could keep in touch even as civilians. Raven watched as a message from BB popped up. It read "_You okay, Rae?_". She sighed, if only he knew how not alright she was….

__

Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in  


Raven went to send a message back but she stopped, consumed by the thought of Terra; the necromancer who had fooled them all. She sighed and looked back up to see Beast Boy giving her a deep stare; Raven shook away any thoughts of his eyes being so deep and his other handsome features. She sent a quick "_Fine just tired_" back to Beast Boy nad turned back to her music.

_  
Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:_

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl:

Music was not helping her right now, but at least they were landing in Mexico City now; she could forget being in love and just have fun. She got out of the ship with the others and tripped down the stairs; Beast Boy caught her hand and she looked up in shock. She shook off his hand with a nod of thanks, and hid behind her hood to hide the blush. She wouldn't fall in love again; she wasn't that girl.

"Rae, are you okay?" Falcon asked jumping down from the ship, holding Bohusk's hand. Raven nodded and helped Swift lift some of the luggage into the large seaside mansion the teams were staying in. Aaron's family owned the mansion and Aaron offered to let the teams stay there with him and the Jaisons twins on vacation. The mansion was only a few blocks away from the shore and Raven could smell the sea air and feel the spray on her skin; aching to dive in and swim but also curious to see the mansion AJ and Aaron had talked so much about." Let's go scope out a room with a view before everyone takes the good ones!"

Raven smiled, ready for the distraction from Beast Boy and from the sting of all the love in the sir. She entered the mansion behind Swift and Speedy, Speedy carrying Swift over his shoulders as she laughed and tried to jump down and see the house. Raven stared around the wide open front room and smiled as AJ zoomed over, floating in midair from her excitement. The room was painted a light yellow and had large bay windows with cushioned window seats around the entire room. The living room seemed to be the whole bottom story and was connected to the kitchen and game room. There were cushioned chairs and two couches and a long cherry wood table that Joy sat on staring out the window dreamily as Aqua Lad talked to her in a soft voice.

"This is really beautiful," Raven said softly. AJ appeared at her side and nodded twirling around and sighing as a sea breeze blew in the open patio door every few seconds." I'm glad Bird Walk finally agreed to let us come here, we all need a vacation and Kid Flash, Jinx, Arrow, Apollo, and Jericho need the practice if they intend to be the new Titans North. It'll do them some good to protect Jump…"

"There's an old saying my Abuelita used to say," AJ said dreamily," She used to say: _Volar como el gorrión_." Raven gave her a curious look." It means 'Fly like the sparrow'. See, my Abuelita used to say sparrows were free birds that sang their own tunes and always went with the flow of life. Sometimes we just have to fly like sparrows and let the wind take us. This trip was like Robin's way of being a sparrow and letting us all go with the flow. We have to enjoy it."

"You know for a hyperactive psychic know-it-all," Raven said with a smile," You can be rather deep. I guess these two weeks are our way of being sparrows. Making things last and making memories we may never have again. You can really go all wise psychic on us, huh, AJ?"

"Todos tenemos nuestros momentos," AJ said in an airy voice. She glanced over at Beast Boy when she said this and Raven blushed; having a best friend who was psychic had its downsides. Like when she had visions about your vacation but would only give you an answer that would make Confucius proud. Raven sighed and looked up to see Beast Boy smiling at her. She smiled back before she could stop herself and then turned away before he could see her red face." Ah, el amor de verano. Always a beautiful thing…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Okay so real quick, Todos tenemos nuestros momentos means we all have our moments, and el amor de verano is summer love. SO, hope you enjoyed chapter one of our story! R&R please!


	2. Anything But Ordinary

Teen Titans

Mayhem in Mexico

Chapter 2- Anything But Ordinary

**Olivia- I have to say I'm totally psyced about this fic! I've had an idea like this for years, but it wasn't until Emma mentioned writing this did everything fall into place. Yes, this fic has many OCs, but they're all awesome in thier own unique way. Falcon is sorta like my alter ego, Bohusk is like Jac's, Aj and Joy are like Emma and Swift is the combination of all 3 of us. You can visit our profiles for more. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 2! And we don't own Teen Titans or any other media we may use in this fic. **

The morning after the Titan's arrival in Mexico, Raven walked groggily into the kitchen. Her bare feet making a soft padding noise on the hardwood floor. She ran her pale hands through her messy violet hair before looking up at Cyborg who stood over the stove cooking bacon. A tray of eggs, pancakes and fruit and yogurt parfaits had already been laied out on the dining room table.

"Everyone still asleep?" Raven asked while inhaling the savory scents of the food before her. She tasted a bit of one of the parfaits and grinned at the sweet taste.

"Nah. The guys got up a while ago. They've been in the game room for an hour trying out the air hockey and pool tables." Cyborg said while flipping a few pancakes in his skillet. "And the girls are lounging in the pool."

The patio door opened and closed with a soft clicking sound. Falcon walked over to the two Titans in a dark blue one piece with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Morning, love." she said hugging her twin, getting her slightly wet from the pool water.

"Why in Azar's name are you playing around in the pool at this early hour?" Raven asked while getting a few paper towels to dry her t-shirt.

"It's relaxing." Vanessa replied with a shrug. "I'm surprised the guys haven't..." before she could finish her sentence, the door to the game room flew open and the boys, all clad in swim trunks, raced out toward the pool. Bohusk grabbed the edge of Falcon's towel as he ran and jerked it off her, smirking.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Falcon laughed as she took off after him. Seconds later,a large splash was heard followed by a few shrieks from the girls. While the others had thier fun, Raven helped Cyborg finish breakfast. 30 minutes later, the team came in from the pool; each soaking wet and hungry.

"We could'a used your help playing chicken, Rae." Beast Boy said as he sat down at the table.

"From the shrieks and screams I heard, it sounded like you were doing fine as you were." she responded casually. Just before Cyborg sat down with hisown plate, he turned the kitchen radio on, to give the team something to listen to while they ate. It was a random station that played almost anything worth listening to, dispite genre.

After listening to 'Sideways', 'Don't Trust Me' and 'Shake It', the gang had eaten thier fill and were discussing what to do that day. As 'Beautiful Mess' rang through the ktichen, and everyone began to sing along, Star perked up and looked out the window.

"I suggest that we go to the beach!" Starfire said joyfully.

"Great idea, Star!" Aj added with a cheshire grin. She grabbed the Roth twins and ran off as everyone else began to get ready for the beach.

*****************************************************************************************

"Yeah, _great_ idea, Starfire." Raven groaned an hour later as she sat foot on the white sandy beaches of Mexico. She gripped her midnight blue cloak that was drapped around her. Falcon stood beside her, also clutching her white cloak close to her body.

"Why the hell did you two wear that to the beach?" asked Robin, eyeing the twin's wardrobe choice. "It's gotta be at least 95 degrees out here."

"Because." they both said monotoned.

"They're mad because AJ forced them into string bikinis." Swift chuckled from behind them.

"Really?" Beast Boy and Bohusk asked while thier faces lit up.

"Yes _really _you two," Falcon said with a scowl," And dont even try any of the ideas I know you're thinking of!"

"You mean like this?" AJ asked with a grin that would make the Chesire Cat jealous. She ran over and ripped the cloaks from her friends and transported them back to the masion before Raven or Falcon could react" Hah! Now let the world see, the Roth sisters actually have bodies, that they hide behind cloaks!"

"AJ you're evil!" Raven and Falcon cried through their bright blushes, thier arms wrapped tightly around thier waists in a failed atempt to cover themselfs.. The whole male population of the beach seemed to be tuned into the twins and their curvacious bodies as they attempted to hide behind Beast Boy and Bohusk who were both drooling over the twins. Raven's bikini was black while Falcon's was lavender.

"Wow." the Titan guys whispered as they saw the girls' bodies for the first time. Beast Boy and Bohusk caught on to this and glared evily at thier teamates.

"Why do you hide beneath those cloaks?" Beast Boy asked as he turned back to face the elder Roth. Raven's blush darkened a few shades. "You're beautiful."

"No...you're wrong. Terra was beautiful...i'm just...ordinary." Raven whispered.

"Not the girl I see." Gar said while tilting her chin up so she was staring into his emerald eyes. "Terra was...pretty. But you're gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, extravagant, shall I go on?"

"No, I think you've made your point."

"And you're anything but ordinary, sister." Falcon added. "To hell with ordinary, we're the definition of _extraordinary!'_

"Damn straight!" Bohusk chuckled as he held Falcon to his chest. "Normal is over-rated anyway...we're better off setting trends instead of following them."

**Olivia- I wonder what other adventures lay ahead for the Titans? Well Emma will give you a clue to what those are in the next chapter! R&R!**


	3. Summer Lovin'

**Emma: So, Olivia rocked the last chapter! Here's to hoping I do just as good! So, we don't own anything, enjoy!**

**Mayhem in Mexico**

**Chapter 3: Summer Lovin'**

"Wow." the Titan guys whispered as they saw the girls' bodies for the first time. Beast Boy and Bohusk caught on to this and glared evilly at their teammates.

"Why do you hide beneath those cloaks?" Beast Boy asked as he turned back to face the elder Roth. Raven's blush darkened a few shades. "You're beautiful."

"No...you're wrong. Terra was beautiful...I'm just...ordinary." Raven whispered.

"Not the girl I see." Gar said while tilting her chin up so she was staring into his emerald eyes. "Terra was...pretty. But you're gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, and extravagant, shall I go on?"

"No, I think you've made your point."

"And you're anything but ordinary, sister." Falcon added. "To hell with ordinary, we're the definition of _extraordinary!'_

"Damn straight!" Bohusk chuckled as he held Falcon to his chest. "Normal is over-rated anyway...we're better off setting trends instead of following them."

"I guess so," Raven said softly. She sat down beside Beast Boy on a beach towel and then smiled when he draped another towel around her shoulders." Thanks Gar, I hate people staring at me… AJ how long are we staying here?"

"Star wants to have a campfire," AJ called. She was leaning against Aaron and perked up as a group of eight Spanish boys walked over. One, a tanned boy with flowing black hair and chocolate brown hair walked up and grinned." Hola, tu hables de ingles, hombre?"

"Si, chica bonita," The boy said with a grin. AJ laughed and leaned back against Aaron in a hint." My name is Enrique. Might I ask what this beautiful chica's name is?" He gestured to Raven who blushed and leaned back against her hands, trying to shrink back." You are very beautiful, Miss."

"Oh, I- I'm very flattered," Raven stuttered," But I don't really date, thank you, for being interested though…"

"No problemo," Enrique id with a formal bow. He handed Raven a card and she blushed as he winked." Call me, as you say, if you change your thoughts."

"Thank you, but I won't," Raven said tossing the card into her beach bag without looking at it. Falcon chuckled as her older twin started talking to Beast Boy; Raven hadn't caught his sad look when she said she didn't date…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Are you sure you won't just sleep in here with us, Rae?" Falcon called again. Raven looked back down into AJ's room where all the other girls were on her huge king-sized bed laughing and doing hair and nails." We're making it a slumber party! And AJ says she can get any movie on the paper view channel with her powers!"

"Thanks but no thanks," Raven said tilting her head to the side to watch Starfire knock Swift playfully with a pillow." I'm going to read for a bit then go to bed, don't have too much fun."

Raven hurried down to the pool and smiled as she entered the cool evening air. She sat on a pool chair and opened her thick book, beginning to read. The airs blew around her making her smile and put her book down and stare around the deserted pool deck. Aaron's mother was an interior decorator and had personally decorated and designed every aspect of the mansion; the pool deck was made or sturdy cherry wood and rose above the ground and the sandy land. Raven walked over to the edge of the pool and stared around again. She sighed and removed the long t-shirt she had been wearing to reveal her dark purple one-piece bathing suit and dove into the water. Her body made clean ripples as she sliced through the water clean and gracefully. She surfaced a moment later at the other end of the pool and sighed.

"Well I think I've found a water angel," Beast Boy said from the opposite end of the pool. Raven jumped in surprise but smiled when she saw it was just him. He dove in and surfaced beside her a moment later and shook water out of his shaggy green hair." Thought I'd go for a swim and imagine my amazement when I see the most beautiful girl swimming in her already. DO you realize it's nearly midnight and all the others are asleep?"

"I love to swim but I can't really swim with all the others in here," Raven said leaning back and falling into an easy backstroke," I used to swim with Falcon all the time, back home in Azarath. I was always trying to perfect my strokes while Nessa just splashed around and had fun." She paused, floating silently and then smiled as the wind blew again." This place is very pretty; serene almost… I wish we could stay here more than just two weeks…"

"I know what you mean," Beast Boy said staring at her dreamily. The duo swam for awhile longer and then grabbed towels, hurrying inside as the warm air drastically turned cold. Raven walked towards her room and Beast Boy followed, stopping to say good night as he walked on to his room; he stopped and turned back, pulling her into a tight hug before hurrying into the room he shared with Bohusk. Raven wrapped her arms around her, hating herself for wanting the warmth of his arms again.

"I'm not that girl," She said softly," I am not the kind of girl to get all swoony and girly over a guy; no matter if he is green and cute…"

She entered her room and changed, falling to sleep with thoughts of Beast Boy.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A girl approached the shore, her bare feet making footprints in the damp sand and her long black dress billowing around her as the wind blew. She had flawless tan skin, big blue eyes, and long black hair that trailed behind her in the wind. She began chanting in Spanish as she moved further towards the surf. She walked further and further out into the water until it was up to her waist. She smiled as a crash of lightning snapped over the waves; rain began to pour down and thunder crashed around her. She held her hands out, palms up, and smiled as another striek of lightning crashed over the waves. She closed her eyes as another one hit, right where she stood, engulfing her in white light.

"Mirage," The girl spoke as the light disappeared and she floated a foot above the waves." From now and forever I will be Mirage…" Another crash of lightning hit the waves, she raised her hands and made the clouds gather in a spiral around the beach." Let the games begin Titans, now that my powers are recharged, I can steal yours…"

Miles away, Raven and Falcon stirred in their sleep, disturbed by a bad feeling from the beach. Both woke and pushed it off as nothing, as Mirage moved closer towards them…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Emma: Mkay, so here's my chapter! I get to introduce the villain Olivia and I created! Watch out, this girl is bad news! Anywho, hope you enjoyed Beast Boy and Raven's moment, it was a spin off the hug in "Spellbound" and I just love giving them cute fluffy moments! R&R please!**


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Teen Titans

Mayhem in Mexico

Chapter 4- Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Olivia- Seems the Titans have a new villian! But just who is she and what did that spanish dude that hit on Raven have to do with anything? You'll just have to read and see! R&R! **

Miles away, Raven and Falcon stirred in their sleep, disturbed by a bad feeling from the beach. Both woke and pushed it off as nothing, as Mirage moved closer towards them…  
Falcon left her and Bohusk's room to walk over to Raven's room.

"Raven." Falcon whispered as she entered her sister's room. It was past 4am and this was the third time the blue eyed mage had awoken from nightmares.  
"I'm awake." Raven replied, sitting up in her bed. "You have the same feeling I have?"  
"That something wicked this way comes? Yeah. I kept having visions and nightmares." Vanessa replied while sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I'll have AJ meditate on the issue later today, in hopes she'll have a vision that will tell us what's going on. For right now, we should try to get some sleep while we can...cause if I know those boys, they'll be up at the crack of dawn doing cannon balls off the diving board.....Except Jhonen would would be lazing around trying to sleep in."  
Falcon laughed at her sister's remark and retired back to her own room. She fell asleep quickly, but her nightmares never stopped. Jhonen, who was actually awake when Vanessa woke up, tried to hide the fact that he'd caught on to his girlfriend's back to back nightmares. He stroked her hair absently, trying to lull her into pleasent dreams.  
"Fuck, not another problem..... Better not be another ex-girlfriend with a vendetta against me." Jhonen muttered as he tried to go back to sleep.

******************************************************************************************

.  
Raven awoke from her nightmare filled dreams around 10am. She walked into the living room to see Falcon stretched out on the sofa with her iPod in her ears and her arms covering her eyes. Her head rested on Bohusk's arms who had one of Falcon's earbuds in his ear. Raven chuckled slighly at the sight before opening the patio doors. She stepped outside, letting the warm summer air wash over her, filling her senses with tropical scents.  
"Buenos dias, seniorita." came a familiar spanish accent. Raven raised her head to find Enrique, the young man she met the day before.  
"Hi." Raven said with a blush, noticing he was smiling at her.  
"I was hoping that you might have reconsitered my offer?" he asked with hopeful eyes; eyes that Raven couldn't look away from. Their chocolate brown color seemed to intrance her and urge her to say yes. She nodded her head slowly and watched a bigger grin creep it's way onto Enrique's face.  
"Then it's a date. I'll pick you up around 6 tonight." Raven blushed again and nodded. Enrique kissed her hand before taking off down the walk way.  
From inside the house, Bohusk and Falcon were watching what just happened, Jhonen had a surprisingly serious look on his face. "I don't trust him."  
"How come, he seems nice?" Falcon replyed back.  
Jhonen had a smirk on his face as he looked at her. "Lilianna ring a bell?" **(Reference to my 'Undercover' fic.)**  
Falcon just sighed a bit before smiling back. "Got me there."  
"I know." Jhonen said before kissing her forehead. "Can you please put some Johnny Cash on?"

"Sure, love." she picked her iPod up and flipped over to an album just for Jhonen. She handed him the devise and the other ear bud before standing. Bohusk laied back down on the couch while Falcon went to find her sister.

Raven sat on the steps of the deck, staring out at the ocean.

"So, you're really gonna go out with him?" Falcon asked from behind her. The elder Roth sighed before answering nodding. "But why? I thought you liked Beast..."

"Beast Boy dosen't like me for anything more than a friend, Vanessa." Raven said, cutting Falcon off. "I'm better off dating around...and not dwelling on what never could be."

"That's a load of shit." Falcon growled while rolling her eyes. "You love Gar and he loves you. Do I really have to spell this out for you?"

"Falcon, can you just be happy for me...just this once?" Raven asked, never taking her eyes off the ocean.

"It's not a question of wether or not i'm happy for you, this is about you making a big mistake!"

"If I make a mistake, so be it." Raven got up from her sitting position and turned to go inside. She was 3 steps from the threshold before Falcon grabbed her wrist, holding her still.

"Rachel, you're my sister, and i'll always be happy for you and your choices, even if I don't like or approve of them. All I want is for you to be careful about this guy. He seems a little...strange."

"Thanks for your concern, sister. But I think I can handle myself." Falcon let go of her wrist and Raven walked inside.

********************************************************************************************

Later that evening, Falcon and Starfire engaged in a light sparring match outside near the pool. Falcon had her long violet hair in a low ponytail and wore a pair of Bohusk's camo pants that sat low on her hips, black sports bra, and fingerless sparing gloves. Star had her hair twisted up into a bun, wearing a pink sports bra, red shorts and the same sparring gloves as Falcon. She had just dodged a uppercut from the mage when she heard AJ call out from the balcony above them.

"Vanessa, darling! I think I have a reasoning behind your nightmares last night!"

"Awesome, Argyle! I'll be up in a minute!" Falcon shouted back as she and Starfire headed back inside. But Falcon stopped short as she saw her sister exit the side door and walk down the path to the beach. She wore a simple strapless violet dress that ended about mid-thigh, black sandals and her signature amethyst moon choker that matched Vanessa's.

"Be careful." Falcon whispered into the wind as she watched Rachel assend down to the beach to meet her date.

**Olivia- So this chapter is a tiny bit longer than the rest, but I think it gave you a pretty good idea about what to expect next. R&R!**


	5. Reflection

Emma: I am sooo sorry kids! I have been gone for too long and I apologize but there were... Pressing circumstances that held me from writing or a long while. But I am back and badder then ever! So, without urther ado, here's the next instalment of Mayhem in Mexico!!!!!!!

Mayhem in Mexico

Chapter Five: Reflection

Raven made her way down to the beach adn smiled carefully at Enrique as he waited for her. He looked good in a simple green dress shirt and khaki pants and as she approached, he held out a delicate violet rose to her.

"You look beautiul, mi bonita," Enrique said softly. Raven smiled a brittle smile at him. He had said that since they met; "you're pretty", "you're pretty" it was getting tiring. He didn't see who she was inside." Shall we go?"

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Raven followed through the motions of dinner and the foriegn film Enrique took her to see and enjoyed herslef, a little. This boy was very nice, and cute; but why did she find herself comparing him to Beast Boy? More so she felt as i Enrique only saw her outter shell, the mask Beast Boy had seen through so many times...

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Raven followed Enrique as he led ehr to his "last surprise" and they entered a lush rose garden. Raven took a deep breath o the floral aroma and Enrique smiled at her.

"You like, Raven?" Enrique asked. Raven nodded touching a few roses as they walked." Good, I hoped you would. May I say, you are prettier then any rose I see?"

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Raven sighed as Enrique smiled at her. There was the same stale complimetn again. She smiled and turned only to get a kiss planted on ehr lips by Enrique. She let him kiss her but it felt cold and foriegn. She pulled back and asked him to take her home. Enrique smiled and nodded.

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Raven sighed, locking the door as she entered the house. She threw her sandals towards the pile of shoes in the corner and moved into the living room.

"Rae?" Gar's voice carried from the couch," Is that you?"

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Raven's heart lept at his voice and she moved towards the couch. Beast Boy stood to meet her and he blushed, looking her over.

"You look um nice, Rae," Beast Boy said softly," But I aways think you look nice... I wanted to talk to you before you left for your date, but I was late... hehe as usual... So, can I talk to you?"

"O course Gar," Raven said touching her heart. his one nervous compliment had blown Enrique's extravogent ones away in an instant." you can tell me anything!"

"I want you to chose me," Beast Boy said desperately. Raven stared at him in conusion." Look, I know tihis guy must be super special and handsome to get a date with you; and I'm just me and I'm green for Pete's sake, but I want you to chose me. I care about you Raven adn I want you to chose me not this awesome Spanish guy because I can't stand it if I lost you..."

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

"I know I made a ool of myself," Gar said after Raven's long shocked hesitation," But I had to try..."

Rave stared at Beast Boy in shock and then made up her mind. She closed the expanse between them easily and jumped up, on tiptoe since Gar was now a good head taller then her, and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Gar threw his arms around her waist and held onto her instantly, kissing back. Unlike with Enrique, this kiss was warm and felt natural and sent sparks and fizzles all the way to Raven's toes. When she pulled back Beast Boy kissed her nose and held her gently to him.

"I love you," Beast Boy sid softly," God, I love you Raven Roth... Please don't scare me like that again..."

Falcon and AJ watched from the stairs and laughed, high fiving as the couple kissed again.

"Score one for us!" AJ murmured to ehr parnter in crime," Tin Man owes us money, Rae chose BB after all!!" AJ stopped short, a premonition fogging her vision adn Falcon looked at ehr in shock." We have issues dead ahead..."

Emma: Well, not much adn yes it's another songic, sue me! Song fit and it's been in my ehad for weeks! So, R&R and all that fun stuff please! Oh, man I felt weird writing "my pretty" in spanish for Enrique. It was like the Wizard of OZ all over again! Anywho R&R please!!!


End file.
